1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a piezoelectric element for use in an oscillator and a filter that vibrates in a longitudinal vibration mode, and an electronic component using the piezoelectric element.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a well-known piezoelectric element vibrated in a longitudinal vibration mode, as disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2-224515, an input electrode and an output electrode, which are separated by a linear groove extending in the longitudinal direction of the piezoelectric element, are provided on one major surface of a piezoelectric substrate, and a common electrode is disposed on the other major surface of the piezoelectric substrate. The input and output electrodes each include a support section made of conductive rubber which functions as an electrical contact for making an electrical connection with an outer conductor.
In the above-described piezoelectric element including the fixed support section, however, the longitudinal vibration is sometimes hindered due to the particular dimensions and material of the support section which deteriorates the resonance properties of the piezoelectric element.
As a result of various studies of this problem, it has been found that the thickness, length, and elastic coefficient (Young's modulus) of the support section are closely related to a resonance resistance and that resonance resistance is a cause of deterioration of resonant properties.